Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson
Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson have one of the closest relationships in the franchise. History 'Ben 10' During the original series, Ben and Gwen were almost always bickering, arguing, name-calling (they call each other "Doofus" or "Dweebs"), making fun of each other, or fighting, and they had a love/hate relationship. However, deep down they really do care about each other as shown on various occasions throughout the show, especially in Secret of The Omnitrix, when Ben would go far lengths to keep Gwen out of danger. such as transforming into Four Arms, despite the fact that the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode countdown would only accelerate. When he found out that she was still alive, he ran through the open field of heavy fire in order to hug her. Another example is the episode Back with a Vengeance, when Gwen went in to the Null Void by herself to bring Ben back, and got back the Omnitrix for him after he willingly gave it to Vilgax and Kevin in exchange for Gwen's safety, and in Secret of The Omnitrix Ben was devastated when he thought Gwen died, but after knowing that she was alive, he ran through, open field of fire and hugged her, while she hugged Ben back. Five years prior to Omniverse Their relationship remains unchanged from the original series in the Omniverse flashbacks. 11 year old Ben and Gwen still had the tendency of always fighting, but they still present that they care about each other on occasions. 'Alien Force' They have stopped their hostile fights and are each other's favorite cousins respectively. In Alone Together, after Ben is teleported safely back to Earth from a desert planet, Gwen runs up to and embraces him which he happily returns. In Time Heals, Ben once more reveals his caring attitude towards Gwen after she frees him from a torture chamber created by Hex or Charmcaster. He states that he "already lost her once and doesn't want to lose her again." He then buys Gwen some time in order to allow Gwen to reverse her faults and restore time back to the way it was. 'Ultimate Alien' Their relationship has once more received an upgrade, as shown in Fused, when Gwen painfully watches in horror as Aggregor seemingly kills Ben as she is worried about his safety. In Girl Trouble, when Gwen is attacked by Sunny and Antonio, Ben immediately steps in and helps fend them off stating that no one can pick on Gwen except him. In Greetings from Techadon, while at Mr. Smoothy, both of them talk about how they were when they were ten, and how they used to not get along, and then soon laugh at the things they did as younger kids. When Gwen speaks of her issue of not having a car, Ben gladly offers her to drive his car. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, they have bonded so much that he kisses Gwen goodbye on her forehead, something the 10 year old Ben wouldn't do, before sacrificing his life to free his original Ultimate Forms. 'Omniverse' Though Gwen went to college early in the show, both have openly stated that they miss each other a lot (hugging one another before she left in The More Things Change: Part 1). Gwen runs to hug Ben when he returns to Earth in The Frogs of War: Part 2. In this series, however, they love getting into each other's nerves like the old times, like Ben getting an honorary degree and saying that Cousin Lucy is awesome because she loves teasing Gwen. In Ben Again, Ben tells young Gwen openly that he misses her, and that he finds Gwen to be cool. At another point, Ben even requested Gwen to visit more often from college. Category:Characters' Relationships